Happily Never After
by full360-2b-me
Summary: A is nothing but a distant memory. The girls all got their happily ever afters and Emison has the perfect life or do they?


**My first Emison fic and I am hoping that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this one shot. I am working on a chapter story, so you will be hearing from me again soon.**

The tall brunette leaned on the door frame with a soft smile on her face as she watched the gorgeous blonde shake her hips to the rhythm of the country song that wafted from the iPod dock as she expertly flipped the pancakes over the stove.

"You can take the girl out of the country, but you can't take the country out of the girl," she called out as she slowly walked towards the shorter woman.

The blonde dropped the pan and turned around with a grin on her face before throwing her arms around the taller woman's neck. "I missed you Mrs. Fields," she whispered happily before kissing her wife. "You are never allowed to go away for this long again! I've been going crazy without you. Your kid is nuts!"

Emily burst out laughing and tickled her wife, "she's always MY kid when she acts out. I however think that she has the makings of a young Alison DiLaurentis. Where is my little monkey anyway?"

"It's Alison Fields now," she replied, sticking her tongue out at her wife, "and don't even joke about that. Can you imagine if she turns out to be like me?" shuddered Alison. "Our monkey spent the night at her Aunt Hanna's. She'll bring her by later today."

Emily lifted an eyebrow and smirked down at her wife. "So you're telling me, that we my gorgeous wife have the house to ourselves?" she questioned, as she hoisted the short blond up on her waist and carried her to their living room as she planted kisses up and down her jaw. She set Alison down on the couch and pulled her tank top off before throwing her own t-shirt to the side. She climbed on top of her wife enjoying the feeling of having her back under her again after three months on the road. She kissed her greedily and Alison eagerly returned the kisses as she reached back to unhook Emily's bra.

"God Em, I missed you so much baby," moaned Alison as she tilted her head giving Emily more access to her neck. Alison cupped Emily's breasts and gently rubbed her thumbs over both nipples. Emily continued her attack on Alison's neck making sure to leave her mark before continuing her descent to the top of her wife's milky white breasts. Becoming annoyed with the fabric still covering her wife she used her teeth to unclip the front clasp and attached herself to a rose colored peak. She gently bit on the tip before using her tongue to soothe it and continued her ministrations until she was pleased with how hardened it had become and moved her mouth to the other to continue her handy work. Alison reached up and loosened Emily's hair satisfied when she was able to bury her fingers in her mermaid's silky tresses as she pushed her further into her breast urging her to continue suckling her.

Emily continued to suck on Alison's breasts as she stuck a hand down her short pajama shorts thankful that she wasn't wearing panties as she felt how wet and ready her wife was for her. She teasingly circled her engorged clit causing the short blonde to utter her name in a plea for her to continue. Unable to deny her wife or herself the pleasure any longer Emily stuck two fingers slowly into her wife as she detached her mouth from her hardened nipple and kissed her passionately. Emily increased her pace as Alison eagerly raised her hips to meet every thrust. Feeling the blonde's walls tighten around her fingers and knowing she was closed Emily stopped kissing wife.

"Look at me Ali," she whispered softly. The near black of Alison's normally blue pools and the total surrender reflected in them drove Emily absolutely insane. "I want to see you when you come undone."

With one long breathy moan the blonde clamped around her wife's fingers in a mind blowing orgasm.

Emily leaned down to kiss her wife again before sitting down next to her and placing her on her lap. She missed having her in her arms and tightly wrapped her arms around her waist resting her head on her wife's still uncovered breasts. Alison massaged Emily's head softly as they sat in postcoital bliss, content with being in each other's arms.

"You didn't get your turn baby," whispered Alison kissing the top of Emily's head.

"Later love. I just want to hold you now. I hate being gone for so long, but you and Kyla are coming with me on the road for the championship right?"

Emily worked as the lead physical therapist for the Golden State Warriors and as a result was constantly traveling with the team. She hated being away from Alison and their 4 year old daughter Kyla Pamela Fields, but she couldn't complain when she was able to give her two girls everything she ever dreamed off. They lived in a modern 2 story loft in the Pacific Heights District of San Francisco. Emily had gone to school at UCLA and Alison did not hesitate to follow her. She had too gotten into the prestigious school and majored in English along with getting her teaching credentials, she now was a professor at the University of San Francisco specializing in creative writing. A couple years after moving to San Francisco she had written her first criminal mystery and was now also a bestselling author.

After Mona was exposed as A, Alison had come back to confess her feelings for Emily. Yeah Alison had grown and matured in the time that she was on the run, but she would be damned if she would let pigskin take her mermaid. Luckily, Emily was forgiving as always and except for some very minor hiccups, their relationship had been a fairytale. Pam and Wayne were skeptical of Alison's intentions at first as were all the girls, but now they absolutely loved the couple together. Hanna had even followed the couple to San Francisco and worked in a highly successful PR firm. Her and Emily were as close as ever and she and Alison had gotten over their issues. They were now the best of friends and often worked together to get poor Emily and Caleb to do as they pleased.

On their one year anniversary, Alison had asked Emily to start a family with her and Emily happily agreed. They decided to ask Jason to please be the sperm donor and after discussing it with his wife he told them that he would be honored. Unfortunately they had a few failed attempts, but almost two years later they had a perfect miniture version of Emily with Ali's gorgeous blue eyes and dimpled chin. Kyla had the two women wrapped around her finger especially Emily and Alison was usually the one that had to enforce the rules.

"We're here," announced Hanna loudly as she stopped in her tracks and covered her goddaughters' eyes. "Don't you two have a room?"

"Hanna!" yelled both women as they scrambled to get dressed.

"I told you not to give her a key," accused Alison as she glared at her blond best friend.

The ackward moment was forgotten as Hanna uncovered the little girl's eyes and she spotted her mother. "Mama!" she screamed and struggled until Hanna put her down, so that she could run towards Emily.

Emily crouched down to catch her child in mid flight and spun her around as she placed kisses all over her face causing her to giggle. "I missed you monkey!" exclaimed Emily.

Alison was practically beaming as she watched her two favorite girls, before turning her attention to her crazy best friend. "Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

Hanna happily agreed and they all made their way towards the kitchen. Emily sat her daughter in her booster chair and took a seat next to her wife.

"Are Toby and Spencer gonna make it out here for Christmas? I had dinner with Jason, Aria and the kids when the team was in Boston last week and they said that they will definitely be here?" said Emily as she cut up her daughters' pancake. "I'm looking forwards to the gang being together again. It's been a while."

"Spencer needs to get herself away from that office for a while before she goes as crazy as her patients," said Hanna with a full mouth.

"Hanna!" exclaimed Emily.

"What? she's a psychologist. Her patients are nuts," defended Hanna.

Emily shook her head knowing that Hanna was incorrigible.

"Yes baby, Spencer called me yesterday and said her and Toby will definitly be here with Junior. Kyla will have all her cousins to play with," replied Alison."

"Yay!" cheered Kyla. "Junior, Mason, and Lily all coming. Uncle Jaz, Aunt Awia, Uncle Toby and Aunt Spency too!"

The three girls laughed at the little girl's excitement.

"Aunt Hanna having a baby birdie," announced Kyla causing Hanna to spit her milk out.

Emily and Alison turned their attention to Hanna who had turned deep shade of red.

"We planned to tell you all at Christmas, but I guess Kyla overheard me on the phone with Caleb," explained Hanna. "We call our baby, birdie, since we want it to be a suprise. I'm two months pregnant," finished Hanna with a giant smile.

Emily and Alison took turns congratulating the blonde. They were so happy for the couple because they had had a very hard time conceiving and it was taking a toll on them.

They continued making small talk as they finished their breakfast. Emily looked around the table amazed once more with how perfect her life was.

EMISONEMISONEMISONEMISONEMISONEMISON

"Is she ever gonna snap out of it?" the blonde asked her best friend as tears rolled down her face.

The tall brunette looked back through the observation glass and shook her head sadly. "I don't know Han. Emily doesn't respond to any of the normal treatments. I don't think she wants to snap out of it," explained Spencer as she placed her glasses on top of her head.

"I miss her so much," cried Aria as she continued to watch Emily sitting at a table by herself and holding a conversation with people that weren't really there. "She's been like that for over ten years."

"Emily's mind couldn't handle the loss of Alison. She created an imaginary world inside her mind in which she and Alison are together," explained Spencer.

When Emily found out that Alison was in fact dead and not just missing she had a psychotic break. She stopped interacting with the world around her and started talking to Alison as if the girl were there. Her parents and the girls hoped that it was temporary, but finally were left with no choice and placed her in Radley Institute. Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and months to years. The girls went on with their lifes, but still visited Emily whenever possible. Spencer even became a psychologist and took over Emily's case in hopes of curing her best friend. Unfortunately, Emily was perfectly content with living in her imaginary world, a world in which she got her happily ever after with the beautiful blonde that held her heart.

 **In this story Emily went crazy as soon as the body was found in the DiLaurentis home and it was actually Alison's not Bethany's. Also I know that Mona wasnt unmasked till season two, but i had to rearrange some things for the story to work. My apologizies to those upset because I didnt perfectly follow the storyline.**


End file.
